Love Legend Pretty Cure
| Row 1 title = Members | Row 1 info = * Cure Aurora * Cure Soul * Cure Delight * Cure Kinetic * Cure Zest | Row 2 title = Friends | Row 2 info = TBA | Row 3 title = Foes | Row 3 info = TBA }} '|愛の伝説プリキュア|Ai no Densetsu Purikyua}} is a Pretty Cure OC team made by Sarah West Members *Sakura Watanabe/Capri Baker (Cure Aurora) *Kanon Matsuoka/Helena Lopez (Cure Soul) *Kazue Ito/Zoey Quincy (Cure Delight) *Misaki Nakashima/Valerie Collins (Cure Kinetic) *Fuyuko Yamazaki/Nicole Turner (Cure Zest) Personalities Sakura Watanabe/Capri Baker is a loving sort of person, and she wears her heart on her sleeve for all to see. She is open-minded and accepting of others, which makes her considered a "lawful good" type. As the leader of her Pretty Cure team, she knows how to take command and effectively leads a group of people to achieve success; her positive attitude has an infectious impact on those around her. As the 'guiding light' of her friend circle, she is empathetic and would rather see the good in others than the bad. She tends to be a very happy person, but should never be underestimated by anyone, because she can sometimes be a sign of disaster. Her Cure form is Cure Aurora, and she is the Cure of Guiding Lights. Kanon Matsuoka/Helena Lopez is a sweet pacifist who is willing to do absolutely anything to help absolutely anyone. She is kind and caring, and rarely gets hurt or angry. She tends to worry about the feelings and well being, of everyone else, first. She is very selfless and always thinks of others. She is also creative, reliable, and loyal. She is never afraid to stand her ground. Her Cure form is Cure Soul, and she is the Cure of Empathy. Kazue Ito/Zoey Quincy is a cool, calm, and collected person. Even though she might not be the center of attention, she has a more delicate and open-minded side, which her friends like. She is voluntary and courageous by nature, and not afraid to be herself. She is an independent person who can do things on her own. Even though she might seem simple, she is actually very hardworking. Her Cure form is Cure Delight, and she is the Cure of Gratification. Misaki Nakashima/Valerie Collins is strong and protective, yet a bit stuck-up at times, but is the one to set the rules. She is orderly, forgiving, yet disciplinary, and most importantly, the motherly type. She is a natural born boss, though she can sometimes be a bit too bossy. Defense is one of her strong suits, although she is somewhat hesitant about rushing into a fight. She is fairly responsible and careful of others. Her Cure form is Cure Kinetic, and she is the Cure of Pure Energy. Fuyuko Yamazaki/Nicole Turner is very extroverted, ambitious, and bubbly. She doesn't mind keeping crowds entertained with her amazing sense of humor. She is a goofball at times, but it adds to her humor. Once she has her eyes on something, or a goal in her head, she works hard to do it. Her Cure form is Cure Zest, and she is the Cure of Spice and Everything Nice. Trivia *Cure Aurora gets her English name from a city in Italy. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-12-04 at 5.22.27 PM.png|Cure Aurora Screen Shot 2018-12-04 at 5.22.33 PM.png|Cure Soul Screen Shot 2018-12-04 at 5.22.42 PM.png|Cure Delight Screen Shot 2018-12-04 at 5.22.51 PM.png|Cure Kinetic Screen Shot 2018-12-04 at 5.22.57 PM.png|Cure Zest Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Groups Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Fanon Characters Category:Sarah West's OCs